


trick or treat or tredd

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Crushes, Eyecandies, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: there’s a trickster trying to teach him how to control his powers while trying to get into his pants. goddamn it tredd.





	trick or treat or tredd

****_**troublemaker** _

The kiss that dropped on his cheek was as sudden as his appearance. One moment the chair was empty; the next, he was sitting there with the coyest smile ever.

"Morning sweetheart," Tredd said, leaning back in seat, as if gracing Noctis with his presence was pleasant - like some godsent gift.

Noctis barely even reacted to him; the only indication that he had acknowledged the trickster's existence at all was grimace he made.

"What's wrong, Noct?" Nyx asked, the older man looking up from his work. "You look like you just smelled something bad."

Noctis made an agreeable noise. "Something."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tredd pout, his lips pulling at the scar across his cheek.

"Mean," Tredd said, leaning in closer to Noctis. He could feel the trickster's lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "And after all we did last night too~"

"Funny, I don't smell anything off." Nyx smiled, completely oblivious to the other person seated with them. "Do you wanna move seats though?"

Noctis shook his head; made a waving off motion to cover up the fact he was swatting Tredd away from his face. "s'all right. The light's better here anyways."

The table by the window definitely had better lighting than any of the lamps the library provided. Sunlight poured out of the glass pane, casting shadows across the floor. But it illuminated the work the two had spread out over the table; study materials for Noctis and work reports for Nyx.

_Anywhere would have been better without Tredd around at least,_  Noctis thought bitterly.

"You know I can hear your thoughts right?" Tredd poked Noctis at his side.

The urge to jerk away violently from the trickster converted into a grunt of annoyance. Nyx looked up from his work again, frowning in concern.

"Are...is everything okay, Noct?"

_No, nothing is okay,_  Noctis thought.  _Not since Tredd popped up._

“I can still hear you~”

Noctis sighed, rubbing at his eyes with his fingers. This meet-up was going as well as he had expected it to anyways. Noctis was surprised he even managed to get two hours worth of work in at all; Tredd had the most annoying knack of tracking him down and disturbing him during his plans.

"I...had a long night," Noctis admitted. He blew out a sigh, before opening his eyes. Nyx had the most adorable look of concern on his face, it made Noctis smile, though tiredly. "Don't worry, Nyx. It's nothing."

The feel of hands on his thighs, fingers digging into the inner flesh, dragging their palms closer towards his groin, made his breath catch in his throat.

"As I recalled," Tredd had his mouth at his ear again, voice low and husky, "it wasn't 'nothing' at all, last night."

Noctis was cursing the warm weather today, and regretting his decision in wearing shorts instead of jeans like he usually did. The trail of goosebumps elicited by the trickster was as familiar as the nuzzling, Tredd's nose burrowing around his hair, breathing in the scent of his cologne. Noctis gritted his teeth.

_Why couldn't he be left alone for awhile?_

"Hey..."

Nyx's voice broke Noctis out of his reverie. Nyx had taken off the reading glasses he wore, and Noctis had a full view of his beautiful grey eyes. His smile though - the tip of his lip lifting on one side, skin creasing around the eyes - was definitely the best part about his gaze right now. 

Oh. No, scratch that. The fact that he reached over to grasp Noctis' hand in his? That's the best part of the moment right now.

"If you need anything, Noct?" Nyx said. "I'm here to listen. Okay?"

The fact that Nyx - one of Noct's many eye-candies who evidently had a crush on him - was  _so_ sweet made him feel flattered. Everything was  _almost_  perfect after all. A date with a handsome man in an ambient and cool library, the weather warm and sunny, the day still young and fresh and bright.

_Almost perfect._  If it weren't for the trickster currently nibbling beneath his ear.

"Thanks, Nyx. I'll hold you onto that." Noctis said, squeezing the other man's hand tightly - at the same Tredd bit into his skin, none too gently. 

_Goddamn it Tredd._


End file.
